The clinical success of plate and screw systems for internal fixation of fractures is well-documented. However, treatment of certain fractures, such as peri-articular fractures, which require a fixed angular relationship between the bone plate and screws, remains problematic. Fixed angle devices for treatment of these fractures are available and include the Dynamic Condylar Screw System commercially available from Synthes (USA) of Paoli, Pa. and a wide variety of blade plates. All of these devices require a high level of surgical skill, suitable bone quantity and quality, and a fracture pattern compatible with the device.
In cases in which these requirements are not satisfied, e.g. severely comminuted bone or missing bone segments, conventional bone plate and screw systems must be used. Although these conventional systems are particularly well-suited to promoting healing of the fracture by compressing the fracture ends together and drawing the bone into close apposition with other fragments and the bone plate, the angular relationships between the plate and screws are not fixed and can change postoperatively. This can lead to mal-alignment and poor clinical results.
The primary mechanism for the change in angular relationship is related to energy storage. As previously noted, threading a bone screw into bone compresses the bone against the plate. The compression results in high strain in the bone, and, consequently, energy storage. With the dynamic loading resulting from physiological conditions, loosening of the plate and screw and loss of the stored energy can result.
Securing the screws to the plate provides a fixed angle relationship between the plate and screw and reduces the incidence of loosening. One method of securing the screw to the plate involves the use of so-called “locking screws.” A locking screw has threading on an outer surface of its head that mates with corresponding threading on the surface of a plate hole to lock the screw to the plate. Bone plates having threaded holes for accommodating locking screws are known. For example, German Patent Application No. 43 43 117 discloses a bone plate with threaded holes for locking screws. As the relationship between the locking screws and the plate is fixed, locking screws provide a high resistance to shear or torsional forces. However, locking screws have a limited capability to compress bone fragments.
In summary, conventional bone screws, i.e. screws that are not secured to a plate so that a fixed angular relationship between the plate and screw is maintained (hereinafter “non-locking screws”) effectively compress bone fragments, but possess a low resistance to shear force that can lead to loosening of the screw. Locking screws have a high resistance to shear force that ensure stability at the bone screw/plate hole interface, but possess a limited ability to compress bone fragments. Thus, a bone plating system that combines non-locking screws with locking screws would be ideal for certain clinical situations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,553 discloses a locking plate and bone screw. The plate has a plurality of threaded plate holes for receiving locking screws. The plate also has non-threaded plate holes for receiving temporary screws that keep the plate in place while the locking screws are inserted. After the locking screws are inserted, the temporary screws are removed. Thus, the long term benefits of combining non-locking screws with locking screws are not obtained. U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,686 discloses a bone plate with partially threaded plate holes. The partially threaded holes allow either non-locking or locking screws to be used. Because the plate holes are only partially threaded, the locking screws used may not be able to maintain the fixed angular relationship between the screws and plate under physiological loads. Specifically, the locking screws within the plate are only partially captivated and thus only partially surrounded by threads. Under high stress and loading conditions, the locking plate hole may distort and allow the fixed angular relationship between the locking screw and plate to change. This can result in loss of fixation or loss of established intraoperative plate orientation. Additionally, because of the plate hole geometry, translation of the plate with the non-locking screws is limited to one direction only. This may be a disadvantage in reduction and manipulation of fragments.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved bone plating system that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.